micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:TheCommanderman
Message from an Administrator On May 17th 2009, you left a message on the talk page of "King Ian II" concerning his edits to your pages. Having inspected the changes between the original article and the article after he edited it, Ian simply helped to tidy your article by improving the grammar and general layout of the page. You responded to his help in an extremely rude and offensive manner. Unlike most wiki websites, we do allow you to say who can and cannot edit your main articles (we realise that people use this place to represent their countries mostly, instead of using it as a traditional wiki), but all requests must be polite. If you are uncomfortable with a specific user editing your pages in future please tell them this in a polite and dignified manner. I recommend you post a message at the top of your page saying that you don't want other people to edit it without permission - if you do so, your pages will only be edited to make sure content meets wiki standards (adding appropriate templates, categories etc.). :) ptrcancer 20:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) From New Europe Herr Kommandantmann. Ich bin an Ihren Handlungen missfallen, die Sie zu meiner Seite gemacht haben. Aber das Reich ist an Ihrem „Widerstandkrieg“ infobox empört. Wir werden diesen einen einfachen Fehler vorläufig bedenken. Aber wenn Sie etwas haben, zu sagen, dann sagt es! Ziehen Sie kindische Mätzchen nicht.--New Euro Emperor 19:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Herr Kommandantmann, Das ist okay. If you simply made a mistake I understand. And if you proceed to build relations with the Reich, this incodent WILL NOT be remembered. Have a good day.--New Euro Emperor 01:59, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you.--TheCommanderman 04:40, May 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: "Stop" My apologies for any inconvenience, but the edit was reported to me as vandalism and was dealt as such. Given the great ramifications a simple act of vandalism can have in the micronational community, it is often necessary to send a harsh message to such vandals via a brief suspension and warning. Also, Please do not threaten to "block me" pr any other user - as one of the MicroWiki Administrators, that power belongs to me and my colleagues, not to normal editors such as yourself. :) ptrcancer 21:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re:"Funny ?" I do not think I'm funny, young man. No wait... I actually think I am, but that's another story (not related to MicroWiki). By the way, I had to revert your elimination of the template Fantasy from this page, for the simple reason that we have no proof that shows that waht you're saying actually happened. When we'll find clear evidence of the existence of the Whaleblubber Empire et al., in the early 50s, than you will be able to remove the template. --Cajak 08:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re:"Young Man" I unfortunately do not stay all day in front of my PC eating cereals, for I have an education to follow at my local school. Nevertheless, I am asking you again to please use evidence in your articles. You created another article with Leader Bolt as President, which also has again, a lack of evidence about his life. Again, use references in your articles, or I will ask the deletion of these. --Cajak 15:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC)